


Happy Birthday to You

by lifesnewestfailure



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, Friendship, Sweet, really innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesnewestfailure/pseuds/lifesnewestfailure
Summary: After stumbling upon and accidentally joining the Host Club, it didn’t take long for the hosts to become attached to Haruhi. Even Kyoya and Mori, the most stoic of the group, had to admit that they were fond of her. Today is her birthday, and the Host Club plans to make it the best one yet.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Happy Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so go easy on me. Please don't criticize too harshly. If you feel I got something wrong, correct me without being insulting please. Thanks and enjoy, I tried.

It was Haruhi’s birthday, and as she headed to Music Room 3, she prayed the Host Club wouldn’t go overboard. She had received a “special invitation” to the Host Club room for a birthday party they had planned. She didn’t understand why they went through the trouble to send an invitation; she went to Music Room 3 every day anyway. It seemed a little over-the-top to Haruhi. 

She was terrified. Knowing her friends the way she did, Haruhi knew that only a disaster could be behind the door of the club’s headquarters. Tamaki would be overly obnoxious today, the twins would tease her incessantly, Honey would make her eat too much cake, and Kyoya would be milking any opportunity for profits. On top of her friends’ excitement, guests would be there to celebrate as well, meaning Haruhi had to keep her temper in check. 

“I really should have called in sick today,” Haruhi grumbled as she walked down the hall. “I don’t see why birthdays cause such a fuss. A big party isn’t really necessary.” Even as she complained, she knew it wouldn’t do any good as she faced the door leading to Music Room 3. She sighed, steeling herself for whatever might happen, and pretended not to notice the flutter of excitement in her stomach.

She pushed open the door.

A shower of confetti and a chorus of “Happy birthday!” greeted Haruhi as she entered. Honey was the first to approach her as she stood greeting everyone. He ran up to her and grabbed her arms, spinning her in a circle. 

“Happy birthday, Haru-chan!” he sang. “Come and have some cake! We got a really big one just for you!” Leaning in closer, he whispered, “Can I have some of the strawberries? Pretty please?”

Haruhi didn’t care much for spinning, but she was used to it by now. She agreed to everything Honey said just to make him stop. Mori came to the rescue, disentangling Honey’s hands from her arm. As he walked off, he stopped to pat her head and deliver his birthday wishes. 

Tamaki was next. He wrapped Haruhi in a bear hug so tight she couldn’t breathe for a moment, and when she could breathe again, it was only to exhale a sigh of annoyance.  
“My little girl is growing up so fast!” he gushed, swaying back and forth. “Of course, I knew you wouldn’t always be Daddy’s little girl, but look how grown up you are!” A few tears leaked from his eyes as he dragged Haruhi around the room, showing her the various decorations.

“I don’t look grown up, senpai, I look the same way I did yesterday,” Haruhi muttered, knowing he was too wrapped up in his fantasies to hear her. Raising her voice slightly, she called to Kyoya.

“Kyoya-senpai, can you get him to snap out of it? Being hugged for so long is making it hard to breathe.”

“Oh, Daddy,” Kyoya called, claiming Tamaki’s attention. “If you keep hogging Haruhi, you might have some consequences to face.” He looked pointedly toward Hikaru and Kaoru, who had been glowering at Tamaki for stealing their favorite toy. 

“Tamaki, don’t make us jealous,” called some of Tamaki’s guests teasingly.

“As much as I love my friends, that’s nothing compared to the love I feel for you, my darlings,” Tamaki cooed as he went back to his guests. Haruhi expelled a sigh of relief, only to feel arms around her shoulders a moment later.

“Happy birthday, Haruhi,” Hikaru and Kaoru said together, one whispering in each of her ears. “Any plans for tonight? We might want to have a private celebration with you.”

“I’ve got plans with my dad tonight,” Haruhi responded. “Besides, there’s no way I’d go anywhere alone with you two.”

“Are you sure?” Hikaru breathed, leaning in closer.

“Not a chance,” Haruhi said resolutely.

“That sounds like a challenge to me,” Kaoru said, looking at his brother with a wicked grin. They shared a look of mischief. Haruhi, not wanting to bear the brunt of another joke, decided to pull the birthday card. 

“Guys, will you please stop teasing me, just for today? It is my birthday, after all.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” The twins shrugged and backed off. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. She went to entertain her guests.

~~~~~~

Later that afternoon—

All the guests had left. Host Club hours were over. The boys had decided to throw a private party for Haruhi, as they had all been busy during working hours and hadn’t been able to properly celebrate with her. This would be a little more personal, more tailored to Haruhi. Knowing that she didn’t like large parties with lavish decorations, they took down the stuff from earlier and put up simple decorations. Balloons and confetti in her favorite color littered the room. Mori had helped Honey make a special cake because Haruhi didn’t like big, expensive cakes. Hikaru and Kaoru had promised to keep teasing to a minimum, Tamaki had promised to give only short bear hugs, and even Kyoya had reluctantly sworn not to mention profits or money. 

It was all ready. Haruhi was changing into a special birthday outfit the twins had gotten her. The Host Club waited nervously.

When she emerged, the boys’ jaws dropped. Haruhi was wearing a pale pink, knee-length dress with flowers embroidered along the edges. Its simple cut emphasized her slight figure attractively. Even Haruhi herself liked it; it was made of comfortable material.

“Haruhi, you look amazing! No man on earth could resist falling in love with you when you look so cute! But don’t you worry, Daddy will protect you!” Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and swirled her around the room, gushing “So cute, so cute, so cute!” until the other hosts intervened. 

Haruhi, slightly dizzy now, looked at all the decorations in surprise. She liked these much more than the luxurious adornments that had been displayed earlier. 

“Everything looks amazing, you guys,” she said. “You didn’t have to plan me two parties, though.”

“We knew that you wouldn’t like the big, fancy party, so we planned you something different,” Honey said, bouncing up to her. He and Usa-chan were wearing matching party hats with a bunny pattern. Mori placed a similar one on Haruhi’s head. A minute later, everyone wore bunny-printed hats and gathered around a cake.

“Wow, this looks delicious!” Haruhi said, surprised but pleased at the lack of extravagance.

“Takashi helped me make it! Do you like it, Haru-chan?” Honey asked, looking up at her with his large eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, I do. Thank you.”

Hikaru and Kaoru moved to take the seats on either side of Haruhi, sandwiching her between them. They placed their arms around her shoulders as she leaned forward to blow out the candles. Tamaki cheered the loudest as she blew them all out at once. Haruhi, looking around the table, noticed a fond gleam in everyone’s eyes, and even Kyoya was smiling. She smiled warmly in response.

“Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad after all,” she thought.


End file.
